I'm No Angel
by unacceptablefanfic
Summary: BEKA X ROSTO. Rosto wants to know why Beka won't be with him, and by reading her journal, he learns something about her.[Chapter Two Up]
1. Why?

**Author's Note:** As with many of my story ideas these days…this came to me while I was on my bed…singing badly along with my MP3 player…So I am listening to this classic song by Greg Allman, and I thought…Oh dear God, it's Rosto the Piper in a nut shell. I recommend finding a copy of the song via iTunes or YouTube or what ever music service you have, just so you know how the song goes. I normally don't like writing in first person, but this idea doesn't work unless it is in first person…so just a heads up. Also, I haven't read the book sense October, and do not have the time to re-read the whole thing at the moment (AP summer homework, I'm drowning in it, technically I should not be here…shhhhhhh), so I apologize if any details are off.

**DISCLAIMER: **

Me:** —**looks at birth certificate— Nope just what I thought…

Sister: What?

Me: Does that say Tamora Pierce or Greg Allman?

Sister: —looks confused— Noooooo…

Me: So do I own any of the characters and/or lyrics in the following fanfic?

Sister: I guess not….

Me: You heard the girl! So don't sue!

**Told from Rosto's point of view in Beka's room about a year after the events in Terrier.**

* * *

"Beka, I love you…more than any other mot I have ever known." I don't know why she won't believe me. I promised to do so much for her. I have left Aniki, along with all the other mots I have been with, but she still won't be with me.

"I know Rosto, you've told me this at least a hundred times, but…"

"But what…? I promise to do any thing you ask me, I have already left all my concubines for you, you are the only one I want now, why won't you be with me?" She doesn't know she's breaking my heart? No, not breaking, smashing into a million pieces would be more accurate.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just…"

"Just what…?"

"I am a Dog, and you are the King of the Rogue."

"So…?"

_No I'm no angel  
No I'm no stranger to the street  
I've got my label  
So I won't crumble at your feet  
And I know baby  
So I've got scars upon my cheek  
And I'm half crazy  
Come on and love me baby_

"Rosto, it could never work out, we are on opposite sides of the law."

"But we could make it work!" I hold her hands in mine now. She is looking away as a blush creeps up her face. I put my hand under her chin and make her look into my eyes, as I stare into her breath-taking stormy gray-blue ones, the ones that others find so frightening.

"How Rosto? How could we possibly make this work? What if the day comes where I have to bring you in for something, I don't think I could handle that." She is beginning to tear up now.

"Beka…"

"What Rosto?" A single tear slides down her cheek.

"I would never put in that position Beka, I love you too much." Why can't she see that?"

"What do you mean you would never put me in that position? You are the king of the Rogue Rosto, you would be putting me in that position every single day! You lie, cheat, steal, and kill for a living…I mean, you had to kill someone just to get to be who you are! And then there's my Ma…" She is beyond tearing up now; she is crying her eyes out. She lays her head on my shoulder, her shoulders trembling. I wrap my arms around her and rub my hand up and down her back, trying to calm her down. It hurts me so much to see her like this. I pick her up and we sit on her bed, with her in my lap.

_No I'm no angel  
No I'm no stranger to the dark  
Let me rock your cradle  
Let me start a fire with your spark  
Oh come on baby  
Come and let me show you my tattoo  
Let me drive you crazy  
Come on and love me baby_

We sit like this on her bed, until she cries herself to sleep. What she was saying keeps playing in my head, _"And then there's my Ma…"_ what does her Ma have to do with any of this? Beka told she's been dead sense she was eight. This whole thing is driving me crazy; I get up and look on her shelf to see if she has some sort of remedy for headaches. When her desk doesn't yield any results, I try her desk drawers, again nothing…but, what's this…I pick up a thick book from one of the drawers and open it to the first page. _"The Journal of Rebakah Cooper"_, it reads. I know it's wrong, but if I read it, maybe it will give me some sort of clue as to what meant. I double check to make sure she is still asleep, she looks so beautiful and peaceful…she would kill me if she found out I did this, but I have to know!

_So you don't give a darn about me  
I never treat you bad  
I won't ever lift a hand to hurt you  
And I'll always leave you glad  
So I might steal your diamonds  
I'll bring you back some gold  
I'm no angel._

I am about halfway through her journal, she never told me how rough her childhood was, and now I know what she meant about her ma. She was living with a rusher, a member of the Bold Brass gang. The bastard beat her ma when he found out she had the lung rot and took everything she had, and Beka chased him down at the age of eight. That's why she became a Dog, that's why she's afraid to be with me…but she has to know that I would never do that to her. Of course she knows that, we've been through so much, but something in the back of her mind must remind her of that night whenever we are together; it would certainly explain what happened tonight.

The question now is: how can we be together, and how to convince her that it can work? There is no way she is giving up being a Dog, and I just can't leave the Rogue, I've only been in charge for a year, and things are just now beginning to run smoothly in the Court. I just love her so much…

_Well come on baby.  
Drive me crazy._

_Drive me crazy.  
Come on baby.  
Come on baby.  
Oh come on baby. _

You know what, forget the Rogue. I love her to much. I could resign and give the position to Aniki or someone. I won't tell her just yet though; I'll make sure that the transition happens without a hitch. Then I'll tell her, and then at last we can be together. She's beginning to stir. I put the journal exactly where I found it, and get up. Before I leave I leave a kiss on her forehead. When I do leave, I don't make a sound. I go back to my room to plan my retirement.

* * *

Okay...that's it. Now people, I am BEGGING YOU!!!! Please leave me a review...Constructive Critisism is ALWAYS wanted!


	2. Go Get 'Em

**Author's Note One: **I want to go straight to the new chapter, but if you all would please read the Author's Note at the bottom, I would be very happy. : )

**Disclaimer**: I own these characters and places just as much as Paris Hilton owns a brain. Just in case the sarcasm was not picked up on there…that means I do not own them, Tamora Pierce does. So do not sue me please.

Okay…Now the story:

**The next morning…Beka's Point of View…not in Journal format.**

* * *

**I **woke up the next morning still in yesterday's clothes, and with a bit of a headache. As I began to get up and begin my morning routine, the events of the night before slowly came back to me. Rosto was trying to talk me into being his girl again. Will he ever quit? He is a stubborn cove, I'll give him that much. 

Then, suddenly, my emotional breakdown came flooding back to my memory, and I collapsed backwards on my bed again, throwing my hands to my head in exasperation, trying to think about what I said exactly…but couldn't. All I could remember was how he rushed directly to my side, and how I had instinctively buried my head into his shoulder, and how his hands, strong and supporting, but at the same time so comforting, as he rubbed them up and down my back, trying to soothe me in my time of need. Gods above how could I have done that! My headache suddenly grew worse in its intensity, and I went in search of remedy Kora had made for me, muttering in annoyance at myself, "Rosto must think that I'm some crazy emotional wreck or something…"

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Said Pounce from the corner of the room where he was busy grooming himself.

"Oh what do you know?" I snapped, stopping in my search for a moment to look at Pounce.

"The boy loves you." He said simply, as if the sentence may as well have been: "Lovely weather we're having today, aren't we?"

"Rosto the Piper doesn't love anyone but himself." I said, maybe a bit more harshly than I should have, "He just wants someone to canoodle with, and I _refuse_ to be that someone!"

"Not from what I saw last night." He gave himself one last lick, and then jumped onto the window sill and down into the streets of the lower city, before I could ask what he meant…probably to go beg for his breakfast…leaving nothing but me, and his final sentence hanging in the air for me to contemplate.

I began to resume my search for the remedy in the drawer where I kept my journal, where I could have sworn I left that remedy last. As I went to move my journal so as to allow more room to maneuver, I noticed something on the cover, a hair…a white hair. _"It's not white, it's blond!"_ I let a small smile escape my lips at the thought of Rosto's wounded ego. Then I could feel the blood drain from my face as a question came to my mind…what was Rosto doing in my desk drawer? My heart began to race like like a hummingbirds at the thought of what he could have been doing…_what if he read my journal_? I was really panicking now.

_Relax Beka_, I kept telling myself…_maybe he was just doing the same thing you were…not even Rosto would read your journal…especially knowing that if he was found out he would have to deal with you_, Yes…that was probably it, I would have had a headache last night too if I was him, _the way I was acting_, _of course he would have_, _blubbering the way I was last night. _

I decided to go with that theory for now…besides, I didn't have time to dwell on it at that moment, I had to get to the Kennel and report for duty. I finally found the remedy, took a dose, and proceeded to go through my normal morning routine.

As I opened the door, I found a single flower—a daisy—on the floor outside my room, with a piece of paper under it. I picked up the flower and the paper, and as I laid the flower on my desk, I read what was written on the paper—_Go get 'em Terrier_—it was signed with Rosto's name. As I put the paper next to the daisy on my desk, positive my face was bright red with embarrassment. _I wish he would stop doing that and give up already_, I thought, I'm never going to cave. I took one last look at the drawer where my journal was, and tried to push it to the back of my mind…

...without much success.

* * *

I am really sorry that this is so short. I do have some more already written, but I just felt that that was a good place to leave it off. I hope I'll have the next chapter up soon, but I am not going to make any promises just now, due to the fact that I am kind of busy…but I REALLY wanted to get this chapter up today. 

**Author's Note:**

**TO ALL MY REVIEWERS:**

I love you guys! I am sorry if I sounded so desperate in the last chapter, but prior to this story I was only receiving 3-4 reviews a chapter, you guys took the time to review my story and leave me tons of constructive criticism, and for that I thank you…a thousand times…thank you!

Now, I addressed most of your concerns in PMs but some of you submitted reviews anonymously, so I was unable to do so. So I will repeat some of this in the Author's Note here:

**Rosto leaving the Rogue:** Yes, he is able to. George did it Song of the Lioness, so they can do it if they choose to do so. Will I have Rosto do it in the end…you will just have to wait and see to find out. : P Yes, he said he was going to do it at the end of chapter one…but something may or may not happen between chapter one and the end of the story to make him change his mind. Keep reading to see what happens. : )

I apologize for Rosto's out of character-ness. I normally do not like writing in first person…especially with a character who—when you think about it—we do not necessarily know a lot about. Terrier is told through Beka's point of view, so we don't really know a lot about what goes on in his head. As tough as he may act on the outside; _**I**_ personally like to think that he is a giant softy and a romantic on the inside. We don't really know, but for this story, I have made our Rosto a giant Tootsie-Pop. : ) Also…I made this take place about a year after Terrier (no it is not my version of Bloodhound, that is just the timeline I chose), so as far as how _open_ he is about his feelings…As I was writing it I was thinking that Rosto has to be quite annoyed by the fact that he has been after the same mot for a year now, and she has yet to succumb to his lovely wit and charm. So, if he is a bit OOC, I made it that way on purpose…but for we all know, he could be just like this…but we are currently stuck with what _Beka_ thinks of the guy, if Terrier were told through 3rd person omniscient or even through Rosto's POV, we may have had a different idea of him then the one we do now.

Also…there was one review concerning the lack of fluff…this is my first real attempt at any fluff, so I am trying my best here…and if I am failing, then I apologize for doing so.

I hope that did not sound naggy at all…I am just trying to explain what I was thinking as I wrote this. I loved all the constructive criticism you guys gave me…and I am so, so, so, soooooooo glad that you gave it to me. The more you guys give me, the more I can improve my writing in order to make this story better for you all. Again…a thousand more thank you's! And if we can repeat the process for chapter two, I would you guys forever!


End file.
